


Perfect Fit

by mneiai



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: A drabble collection of my Taelia/Flynn/Anduin musings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot about this ship and that it's basically the only way I'm going to accept Taelia and Anduin being paired together in canon lol
> 
> These aren't necessarily going to be full of plot or coherent, or anything like that.
> 
> Also, check out my [WoW Shipping/Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/sQwVcF2) \- A place for features and fans to discuss ships and fanworks, with no ship hate!

It took a full second for Flynn to get over his shock at being kissed before he was leaning into it, free hand wrapping around Anduin's waist and his other hand loosening its grip on their prize. Anduin didn't waste much time, grabbing it and tossing it towards a giggling Taelia, who let out a yell of triumph and took off towards the goal.

"Betrayal!" Flynn cried when he noticed, stumbling back and clutching his heart. 

Taelia laughed as she slammed the ball into the ground, sauntering back over after making a mark on the scoreboard--the winning goal for their team. "You were the one who said you could beat both of us, no matter what tricks we pulled."

"Taelia! How can you defend his actions? Here I thought he might finally return my regard!"

Taelia snorted and Anduin chuckled, pulling Flynn back towards him. "I can't believe you want to keep him," he commented, casually, to Taelia.

"Oh, I know he seems like a bit much, but I promise he's house broken."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Flynn's mind seemed to catch up with their words after that and he glanced between them. "Wait a minute...."

Anduin coughed, cheeks darkening, and he ducked his face against Flynn's shoulder to hide it. "There is, uh, precedent. Hasn't been done in a few generations, but...royal consorts...were a thing."

Taelia hugged Flynn from behind, her hands caught between them, caressing. "Anduin already told me he didn't care what everyone pressured him to do, he wouldn't try to get me to marry him unless I'd be happy."

Flynn kissed the top of Anduin's head, grinning. "See, I told you he was good enough for you."

"Please, you both should be glad I've got horrible taste," she countered, laughing again.

They stumbled back inside after that, guards pointedly ignoring them, familiar enough with Taelia and by now able to recognize the King of Stormwind even when he was out of armor. Anduin brought them to the rooms he'd been given, ordering food, but they barely ate before Flynn's wandering hands distracted them.


	2. Five Times (Out of Many) That Flynn Is Completely Clueless and the One Time He’s Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, written up real quick

1\. 

He sees the way they look at each other, how could he not? As soon as Taelia revealed who her father was, the Boy King of Stormwind’s attention had been drawn to her. Despite travel, despite war, the two seemed to be in constant alignment. Taelia was the hurricane force, battering at any who dared get in her way, Wrynn was the eye of the storm, deceptively peaceful and calm, though hiding nothing if people would just bother to look. 

“Are you BROODING?” Taelia slumped into a seat next to him, the boy king behind her, watching with bemusement.

“What? No! How dare you even suggest such a thing!” Flynn sat up straighter, or at least as straight as his tipsy state would allow, and motioned with his half-full mug between them. “I was just...just waiting for you two to finish up your...whatever.”

“Our whatever,” Wrynn repeated, bright eyes dancing in the light. “You mean our waiting around for you to finish this ‘fact finding’ mission?”

Flynn waved that away. “You two were fine without me.”

Taelia sighed, rolling her eyes. “Right, well, now that you’re CLEARLY FINISHED--seriously, Flynn, how long ago did your contact LEAVE?--we can head back.”

She grabbed one of his arms and Wrynn took the other, guiding him through the pub, Wrynn’s hand resting gently on the back of Flynn’s head once they settled him on the boat when it bounced against the wood.

2.

“Taelia’s not here,” Flynn stated when he saw Wrynn.

“I know, she’s with the Outriggers right now. She won’t be back for a few days if the current mission is anything like reports say.”

“...Yeah. So…?”

Wrynn cocked his head to the side, studying Flynn’s expression, before giving a gentle smile that definitely did NOT do weird things to Flynn’s insides.

“You look like you could use a non-liquid sort of meal.”

If Flynn maybe ends up spending a few hours at a table with Wrynn, it’s solely because the meal is huge, and fancy, and the dessert is amazing (and not once does Wrynn say anything about Flynn’s table manners, and he’s pretty sure there’s way less silverware than there actually should be, and that, too, definitely has nothing to do with him sticking around).

3.

“What colors does Taelia like?” Wrynn was frowning down at fabric swatches before him, ruffling through them in frustration.

“Shouldn’t you be asking her?”

Wrynn gave Flynn a look. “You know her best, I want the room to surprise her.”

Flynn huffed and reached for the stack of swatches, starting to sort them into Definitely Not and Maybe and A Little More Than Maybe.

“Here, these ones should be doable.”

When he looked back at Wrynn, the younger man was leaning his cheek against one hand, watching him. “And what about you? Which ones did you like best?”

Flynn shrugged, pulling out two from the Definitely Not pile that HE’D definitely like to see decorating whatever posh rooms filled Stormwind Keep. “She would HATE these.”

“Well, good thing they’re not for her.”

Frowning, Flynn decided to just ignore what he was beginning to think might just be some sort of weird cultural disconnect between them.

4.

Anduin leaned against Flynn’s shoulder, sighing, and Flynn slung his arm around him to help support the weakened king. “You need to be more careful, kid, I might not be a healer, but I know exhausting yourself isn’t going to help anyone.”

“Yeah, trust me, I’ll get an earful from the others later.”

“When Taelia finds out….”

“Please, please don’t tell her. I’m begging you.”

Flynn laughed. “Oh, really, begging? I don’t know, I might need something more than that in exchange for my silence….?”

Anduin raised his eyebrows with a smirk that looked entirely out of place on his sweet face. “I don’t know, Taelia might be even worse if she knows she won’t get to watch.”

It felt like, for a moment, the air was knocked out of him. Flynn gave his normal response to such things, though, and laughed again, replying flippantly, “She’s not really the jealous type.”

5.

The worst part about Anduin, Flynn thought, was that he was disgustingly nice. And a good person. And a really good match for Taelia. Exactly the sort of thing she deserved. Nothing like Flynn.

Worse than that, though, was that he never once lorded it over Flynn. If anything, he seemed to be weirdly fine with how close the two of them were, relaxed and unchallenging when Flynn brushed his lips over Taelia’s, when she drunkenly climbed into his lap and rocked against him. 

He supposed some people DID have a thing for just...watching. Nobility probably moreso, since they had to be all stuffy all the time (even if Anduin weirdly wasn’t, he dressed down when it was just the three of them, and had stories about roughing it in the wilds of Pandaria that made even Flynn feel sorry for the wildlife and Horde that faced him down). 

But it didn’t just seem to be a watching thing, because he was touchy-feely, too. Cuddly, for a royal. Only in private, or what counted as private when it’s three people, but still. 

1.

“That’s ALL you’re bringing?”

Flynn looked down at his usual travel bag, then back up at Taelia. “What’s wrong with it?”

Anduin walked over, maybe drawn by the noise, and looked between them. “What’s the problem?”

“I know how he normally packs, he’ll be lucky to have a spare change of clothes mixed in with the three bottles of rum he’s stashed!”

“Hey! I’ll have you know at least one change of clothes is ALWAYS a good idea!”

“What does it matter?” Anduin’s tone drew their attention and they frowned at him. “The temperature is different enough in Stormwind, you both will need new wardrobes. Even if, uh, we didn’t need you to keep up appearances.”

Taelia scowled, throwing up her hands. “I’m not just going to wear fancy dresses and tiaras and pretend to be some noblemwoman you’ve seduced, Andy!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Anduin assured.

Flynn, eyes wide, added, “I, for one, am fine with fancy dresses, AND tiaras, AND pretending to be some noblewoman Andy’s seduced.”

That, more than anything, defused the situation, and Taelia shoved Flynn’s bag at his chest in disgust. “Just you wait, Flynn, when I tell the tailors you want corsets and you spend the rest of your life not breathing right.”

Anduin snorted, in that weird delicate way he had with most of his mannerisms, and bumped shoulders with Flynn. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure all the dresses have pockets for a flask.”


End file.
